1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reversible heat pump systems in which water for heat transfer purposes is obtained from a ground well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use ground water from a well to add heat to the refrigerant of a reversible heat pump when operated in a heating mode and to subtract heat from the refrigerant when the pump is operated in a cooling mode. Further, it is known in reversible heat pump systems to provide valve means permitting a high rate of flow of water through the heat pump when functioning in a heating mode and a substantially lesser flow when the heat pump is operated in a cooling mode, the change in the flow rate of water being required to assure proper operation of the heat pump.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide an improved ground water supply system wherein an excessive pressure build up in a supply line extending to a reversible heat pump is prevented when valve means operates to restrict the flow of water through the heat pump.
It is another object of the invention to provide a ground water supply system wherein water from a well is delivered through a supply line to both a domestic storage tank and a reversible heat pump, and wherein an excessive pressure build up in the tank is prevented when valve means operates to restrict the flow of water through the heat pump.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.